La bailarina vecina
by Liz-cam
Summary: —¡Maldición!, ¿por qué soy tan idiota? —pateó la mesita de la sala para desquitarse, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, y lo peor de todo era que ella no mostraba ningún interés, ¿tendría novio?
1. La bailarina vecina

_**Hola, mmm... se supone que no publicaría nada más hasta terminar uno de los 2 fics que tengo pendientes, pero había olvidado por completo este fic. Esta basado en la canción del mismo nombre, del Gran RICARDO ARJONA.**_

_**Lo escribí hace tiempo, al principio era un one-shot pero me pidieron hacerlo un poco más largo, por esa razón este primero tiene aire de final, jeje. No quise cambiarlo. Son tres capis en total.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**La bailarina vecina**_._

Todo comenzó el día en que la vio por primera vez, esa chica, que con tan sólo una mirada curiosa, hizo derretir su congelado corazón de chico sin sentimientos y sin deseos de enamorarse. Pero eso ahora había cambiado. Sasuke Uchiha quería conocerla, poder intercambiar un par de palabras con su vecina, la bailarina vecina.

El mismo se sentía como un idiota, y sabía que estaba cambiando. No le importó mucho, lo único que sabía es que lo que empezaba a surgir en su interior no quería dejarlo jamás. Llegó a pensar que se estaba obsesionando el día que fue a espiarla cuando había dejado la cortina abierta.

Su vecina, solo era eso. Él vivía en el quinto piso y ella, ella estaba en el sexto, podía oírla, sus pasos cuando bailaba o incluso cuando caminaba. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto, no se refería al amor, sino más bien al miedo que le daba el no acerársele más de tres metros. A veces la veía en el vestíbulo del pequeño edificio, y ella como sin nada, ignorando a ese loco que la soñaba y la deseaba. Si, la deseaba, así como otros tantos idiotas que llegaban preguntando por ella a la portera del edificio.

—_Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, últimamente no quieres salir de tu casa, me estas preocupando teme _**—**su amigo se lo había dicho ya, pero Sasuke no quería saber nada de la vida, prefería pasar el tiempo imaginándola bailar**—**_ por favor, llámame _**—**se guardó el mensaje.

**80808080808080808**

Justo hoy pensó que estaba soñando, así como tantas veces, pero no, había subido al elevador con él, y a pesar de los impulsos que tenía de hablarle, no lo hizo, y su ánimo se vino abajo al saber que ella lo ignoraba, como si no existiera o fuera algo insignificante, alguien que no valía la pena conocer. Se maldijo una vez que estuvo en su apartamento, había desperdiciado una buena oportunidad, pero había descubierto lo bien que olía, como lluvia limpia y pura.

Frustrado se agarró los cabellos alborotados, sus negros cabellos que no podía peinar, mientras que el de ella era todo lo contrario, cabello de un hermoso y extraño color rosa, lacio y fino, definitivamente muy diferente al de él. Ahora no había nada que hacer, lo había echado a perder, solo era el simple vecino.

—¡Maldición!, ¿por qué soy tan idiota? **—**pateó la mesita de la sala para desquitarse, las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, pero lo peor de todo era que ella no mostraba ningún interés, ¿tendría novio acaso?

**80808080808080808**

Disfrutaba, aunque no pudiera verla, la imaginaba bailando, y ahora más que nada agradecía solo tener que trabajar de violinista. Sus pasos sonaban como melodía para él, y así es como había creado su canción, solo para ella. Y nunca la escucharía. Era rutina escucharla bailar al despertar y por las tardes, se tiraba en el piso importándole poco contestar el teléfono. Mientras hacía eso no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo salir de esa manía.

Parecería una broma que Sasuke Uchiha hubiera aprendido a bailar gracias a su pelirrosa vecina, dueña de unos hermosos ojos jade y sonrisa de ensueño. Sus pies, eso era otra cosa, la manera tan exquisita como tocaban el piso mientras bailaba, esos pies danzantes creaban música con tan solo moverse. Sakura, así es como se llamaba. Bailarina de Ballet profesional, su molesta vecina que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos, la que no lo dejaba dormir más por las mañanas, y al mismo tiempo lo motivaba a escucharla y a imaginarla.

—Hmp, me estoy volviendo loco **—**susurró Sasuke mientras se despertaba al escuchar los ruidos en su techo**—** buenos días Sakura.

Pero el resto de los vecinos, tal vez no pensaban lo mismo. La mente de la gente suele inventar cosas, la mayoría para perjudicar a otros, y él lo sabía. Los chismes rondaban a su bailarina favorita, ¿qué tenía de malo el hacer un poco de ruido?, él lo hacía cuando tocaba su música, más si utilizaba su piano, aunque lo de él era el violín. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era simple y a la vez peligrosa envidia, si, esas vecinas solteronas y amargadas odiaban a su hermosa pelirrosa. El azabache se vistió luego de darse un baño y salió como todas las mañanas a caminar. Ahí pudo percatarse de los últimos chismes que rondaban a la ojijade.

—¿La viste ayer?, llegó con unas fachas… **—**decía una de las mujeres**—** de seguro tiene un amante **—**escupió con veneno. Al pelinegro le caían sumamente mal.

—Eso ni lo dudes **—**contestó la otra. Sólo eran unas envidiosas solteronas.

—_Malditas urracas_ **—**pensó Sasuke, luego las pasó de largo, ignorando esas miradas perforadoras.

**80808080808080808**

Esos apartamentos eran exactamente iguales, así que era fácil predecir donde se encontraba su bailarina. Dejaba de hacer lo que debía por escuchar sus pasos sobre su techo. Se mordía el labio al imaginarla en sus brazos, bailando juntos, viviendo juntos.

Tenía un oído bien agudizado, y ayudaba que el techo no fuera de un buen material, así que probablemente su vecino de abajo también escuchaba sus pasos, debía odiarlo cada vez que tocaba el piano y movía sus pies al ritmo. Aunque eso poco le importaba. Cada vez que oía un ruido parecido a su ropa caer de su cuerpo, el chico se estremecía, se imaginaba su blanca piel expuesta a las miradas de sus paredes. Su ropa resonaba débilmente y es ahí cuando perdía la cordura, quería tenerla.

Solo hasta que escuchaba que la chica dormía él descansaba también, solo así podía dormir. Sabía que eso ya era exageradamente estúpido, pero eso es lo que le pasaba, y lo peor es que no podía contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto, ella era su secreto. Algunas noches se iba al cobertizo, solo para meditar, para soñarla.

—Buenas noches Sakura, espero que mañana podamos presentarnos **—**dijo Sasuke para por fin cerrar sus ojos, luego de no escuchar ningún ruido más arriba. Siempre la saludaba por las mañanas y se despedía de ella por las noches, lo único que faltaba era tenerla enfrente.

**80808080808080808**

Parecía un adolescente enamorado de una artista, aunque para Sasuke su Sakura era toda una artista, sabía que era diferente de las demás, conocía más de ella que de él mismo y eso algunas veces le daba miedo, eso le demostraba cuan obsesionado estaba con ella.

Hoy la vio de lejos, y cada vez se preguntaba si había acaso en el mundo algo más perfecto que lo que veían sus ojos. Se la comió con la mirada, y en ese momento no le importó lo que el resto de los vecinos curiosos y metiches pensaban al respecto. La esperaba todos los días a la misma hora, deleitándose cada vez que sus pozos negros recorrían su anatomía. Cada vez que se retrasaba perdía el control, esos eran los deseos de verla.

—Muchas gracias **—**dijo la pelirrosa mientras bajaba del taxi. Todo de ella le encantaba, su Sakura, ¿por qué era tan imbécil?, ¿por qué no se confesaba?, tal vez la respuesta era simple, tenía miedo de que lo mandara al demonio. ¿Querría ella salir con un tipo acosador y celoso como lo era él?

Ella volvía de su trabajo a descansar, y él simplemente lo hacía para escucharla e imaginarla al bailar. Se sentía bien, así que acompañarla en su travesía de todos los días con una buena música sería todo un honor. Ni una sola mirada, nada, ella lo ignoraba siempre. Sasuke regresó al apartamento luego que se cercioró de que ella se había ido arriba. El azabache la acompañaba con su violín, imaginando que era a ella a quien tocaba tan delicadamente.

**80808080808080808**

Había llegado de hacer sus compras semanales, odiaba tener que cargar con esas bolsas de comida, pero tenía que comer ¿o no? Pero esa labor tan odiosa se convirtió en una maravilla. No había hablado con ella, pero lo había ayudado cuando accidentalmente, y es verdad, se le había caído una bolsa de papas que solía comer mientras la escuchaba. Le sonrió y se marchó apurada. Su sonrisa había sido sólo para él.

Ese día, a pesar de que ella no se encontraba en el edificio, se sentía realmente feliz, tocó toda la mañana, recibiendo gritos e insultos de algunos vecinos, pero eso no le importó mucho, podían cacarear lo que quisieran, nadie iba a borrar esa media sonrisa que se curvaba en su boca, y mucho menos esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Mañana deseaba hacer lo mismo.

**80808080808080808**

Se levantó muy temprano, se duchó y vistió con lo que había escogido, pero había olvidado la camisa. Hoy iría de nuevo por las compras, y deseaba encontrarla una vez más. No desayunaría, no tenía tiempo para eso si quería verla. Buscaba en su armario una camisa para poder salir, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por el timbre de su apartamento. Como odiaba que lo molestaran cuando más le urgía salir, esos vecinos eran realmente irritantes, claro, con excepciones. Maldiciendo por lo bajo abrió la puerta, y al hacerlo fue tan grande la sorpresa que se quedó sin palabras. Ahí estaba la dueña de sus pensamientos, la pelirrosa por la cual ya hace tiempo había perdido la cabeza.

—Ho…hola **—**saludó con voz dulce la pelirrosa y un tanto nerviosa al ver al pelinegro sin camisa, dejando a sus ojos su bien trabajada figura.

—Hola **—**dijo el azabache notando su nerviosismo, lo que lo hizo mostrar una de sus características sonrisas, ¿y cómo no sonreír? Ahí estaba ella, Sakura, indudablemente la causante de todos sus desvelos.

—Yo… quería saber si podías regalarme un poco de café **—** dijo mostrando una taza pequeña, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la situación, pues al fin se había decidido a hablarle a su vecino, el violinista que le provocaba bailar la mayoría de las veces.

—Claro, pero que te parece si lo tomamos aquí en mi casa **—**dijo abriendo más la puerta, incitándola a pasar**—** no quiero presumir pero hago muy buen café **—**la chica sonrió y pasó. Ahora sus pies tocaban su piso, la bailarina vecina se enamoraría del violinista, si es que ya no lo estaba.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**_Es corto y el fic esta centrado más en Sasuke. Bueno, espero le haya gustado el primer capi. Es pequeño pero fue el segundo que me animé a publicar en ese entonces._**

**_Gracias por la lectura! Si desean comentar, no sé, alguna sugerencia, si no reflejó a la canción realmente... etc. ^^_**

**_Buena semana!_**


	2. El tímido amor

_**Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, pensé que no tendría, jeje! Este es el segundo capi, continúa con la visita de Sakura a Sasuke, hay un personaje más *w***_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**El tímido amor.**

¡Por Dios!, todavía no se creía que ella estuviera sentada en la sala de su casa, era tan increíble que quería hasta gritar, pero se vería como un loco si de pronto vociferaba a todo pulmón. No, sumamente estúpido. Ni siquiera se molestó en irse a poner una camisa, era mucho mejor poder verla a cada momento. Ya había puesto el agua a calentar para preparar el café, desde la barra de la pequeña cocina la observaba, más bien se la comía con la mirada, y ella simplemente no se daba cuenta. Eso lo agradeció Sasuke, ya que estaba de espaldas y no podía siquiera imaginar los pensamientos que en ese momento rondaban a su guapo y encantador vecino del quinto piso.

Se recargó en la barra apoyándose en las manos, podría durar todo el día viéndola y jamás se aburriría, ella era para él como el sueño realizado, su preciosa bailarina, el ángel de su música. El agua estaba ya en ebullición, pero el pelinegro estaba más interesado en ver como acomodaba su cabello y trataba de peinarlo con sus blancas y perfectas manos. La chica volteó al oír el ruido que provocaba la calentadera, Sasuke se topó de nuevo con los hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban un poco pasmada por la actitud del azabache, que parecía como perdido.

Después de unos segundos, Sasuke pareció reaccionar al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a ella, todo un idota a su parecer, eso debía pensar de él. Maldijo internamente y se dispuso a tomar la calentadera para servir el agua en las tazas.

—¡Demonios! —gritó segundos después, por despistarse se había quemado, y precisamente su distracción había sido de nueva cuenta la chica de rosa cabellera. Un poco de agua caliente había caído en su mano izquierda, si no se atendía pronto le dolería mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—¡Estas bien! —Escuchó decir muy cerca, no se había dado cuenta, pero Sakura ya se encontraba a su lado— espera, debemos mojar tu mano con agua fría.

—Tengo hielo en el… —pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

—No, sólo agua —dijo para tomar su mano. Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke sintió una descarga de sensaciones cuando sus manos se tomaron, tanto que su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, ¿cómo se sentiría ella?

Los cinco minutos que duraron así, no supo con claridad en que momento el dolor había desaparecido, mirarla a ella se había convertido en algo que necesitaba hacer a cada momento. Lo más probable era que se estaba obsesionando, pero al diablo con eso, debía disfrutar de su compañía, no sabía en que momento se le presentaría otra oportunidad como esa. Sakura secó su mano con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo y lo miró directamente. Jamás, ni en su sano juicio la imaginó tan cerca de su rostro.

—¿Tienes crema antibiótica? —preguntó, dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke sin palabras.

Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad, es decir, ¿por qué rayos pensó que ella lo besaría? Se estaba volviendo loco, había sido tan sólo una pregunta, una simple y corta pregunta, nada más. Pero él parecía querer más que eso, que olvidara su salud y se preocupara más por su corazón, su pobre corazón latiente. Pero no, ella siempre parecía tan despistada, tan feliz que jamás se daría cuenta de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle, un amor más allá de estas cuatro paredes.

—Sí, esta en el botiquín del cuarto de baño —dijo el azabache con cierta frialdad, que por supuesto la chica notó, pero aún así lo dejó por un momento para ir a buscarlo.

Claro que no era necesario que le indicara el camino, todos los apartamentos eran iguales, por lo tanto no había necesidad de decir nada más. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que la pelirrosa regresara. Las dudas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, ¿debía decirle?, ¿confesarle sus sentimientos así nada más era lo correcto?, después de todo ni siquiera sabía su nombre, en ese corto tiempo que tenía en su apartamento jamás le había llamado Sasuke, ni siquiera Uchiha, nada, señal de que no se equivocaba.

—La he encontrado, también he tomado una gasa para cubrir la quemadura —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—De seguro piensas que soy un pésimo anfitrión —dijo sin mirarla, ahora parecía más interesado en ver su mano colocando la crema antibiótica.

—Lo eres —dijo sonriente, Sasuke la miró divertido, nunca una chica le había dicho eso, ella era sin duda alguien diferente y especial— pero, creo que tu música compensa todo eso que pueda salirte mal.

Música, ella hablaba tan segura, ¿conocía acaso su música? Su cara estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo ocultarlo. Le sonrió tímidamente, mientras él parecía asimilar todo lo dicho, Sakura Haruno sabía más de lo que aparentaba. La necesidad de saber más al respecto lo incitaba a averiguarlo ahora mismo.

—No soy tan bueno, en la ciudad hay violinistas mucho mejores que yo, he aprendido de ellos —esperaba que respondiera al modo que él quería.

—Has aprendido bien, pero debes de ser uno de los más jóvenes, he escuchado lo que tocas en el edificio —claro, era lógico, siempre que ella ensayaba, él hacía lo mismo, sólo para acompañarla en su danza de todos los días— de hecho, fui a vert… a ver la filarmónica y creo que tocas muy bien – corrigió la chica con un leve rubor que Sasuke pudo distinguir muy bien.

—Entonces debo sentirme alagado por tu comentario —dijo mostrando una sonrisa pícara que pudo lograr poner a Sakura muy nerviosa— ¿qué te parece si yo toco para ti y tú bailas para mi? —fue una petición que no pudo resistirse a hacer, necesitaba verla bailar, ya no imaginarla ni soñarla. En vivo y en directo era mucho mejor.

—Ah, pues…

¿Acaso el maldito destino iría en su contra ahora?, alguien la llamaba por celular, debía ser urgente porque la atendió de inmediato. ¿No podía dejar la llamada por él?, no, definitivamente no podía. Maldijo internamente, sólo esperaba que su enojo no se reflejara en su cara.

—Sí, gracias. Te quiero —se despidió.

"_Te quiero"_, sintió como si alguien o algo apretara su corazón, como si lo estrangulara. ¿Tenía novio?, no podía sacar conjeturas tan rápidamente, esa palabra podía ir dirigida a cualquiera, bueno, tal vez no a cualquiera pero si a alguien importante y no precisamente un novio. Apretó los puños para tratar de reprimirse, no quería comportarse como un estúpido celoso, porque ella no era nada suyo y eso era lo que más le molestaba. La amaba en silencio pero eso no le daba derecho de reclamarle nada.

—Debo irme, olvide una cosa muy importante —dijo su vecina mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta— lo siento, y no te preocupes por el café, yo puedo comprar de pasada. Gracias por todo.

—No, gracias a ti —las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, quería dejarlas salir, pero había algo que lo impedía. El miedo al rechazo, al desprecio era algo que no quería experimentar. La puerta se cerró y se dejó caer lentamente al piso, nunca pensó que el día en que al fin había podido hablar con ella fuera tan doloroso.

—No cabe duda, sigo siendo el mismo vecino —murmuró con algo de nostalgia.

**80808080808080808**

Las diez de la mañana, el pelinegro aún seguía en la cama, parecía sin vida. Tenía ya rato despierto pero no se había levantado. Lo que había pasado ayer no lo había superado aún, ¿por qué no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decirle? La palabra "cobarde" venía rondando al pelinegro desde hace rato, como tic toc se repetía constantemente en su cabeza y a pesar de sus intentos no podía alejarla.

Tal vez un buen baño ayudaría. Duró al menos una media hora en la ducha, pensando ¿y en quién?, hasta la pregunta era tonta. Su bailarina estaba metida hasta en los huesos, todo de ella le encantaba, y ¿cuál era el problema entonces?, su falta de valor, así de simple.

Se cambió teniendo en mente un objetivo, ir a buscarla a su apartamento. Se miró al espejo unas treinta veces antes de salir, llevando sólo sus llaves, una botella de vino y su preciado violín. ¿Era correcto visitar a una de sus vecinas?, eso no era algo que le importara mucho, nunca le agradaron los chimes pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia, porque no eran más que eso, chismes. Subió al elevador encontrándose con una de las viejas cizañosas que más mal le caía, una mujer de unos cuarenta que miró horrorizada el número 6 brillante que había aplastado, ahora pensaba que debió haber tomado las escaleras, total, sólo era un piso. Por suerte no tuvo que durar mucho encerrado ahí con ella, salio sonriendo de medio lado, esa mujer debía imaginarse todo tipo de cosas.

Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta con el número 6 en grande. Sabía que estaba ahí, la había escuchado bailar una hora antes. Escuchó pasos y a los segundos la joven abrió un tanto sorprendida al ver al chico parado en su puerta. Sasuke sonrió al verla así de bella, llevaba puesto su traje de bailarina, su tutú rosado combinaba a la perfección con su cabello.

—Hola —dijo tratando de oírse lo más calmado posible— quería saludar —Sakura miró la botella en sus manos— y también celebrar.

—¿Celebrar?, ¿qué cosa? —dijo la pelirrosa extrañada, no había nada porque celebrar, no era un día importante, al menos que fuera el día de su cumpleaños.

—Bueno, es una sorpresa, si adivinas tocaré para ti la pieza que quieras —le dijo con una media sonrisa. Sakura lo miró dudosa, pero le abrió paso a su casa— tienes todo muy ordenado, me gusta —la chica rió un poco para tratar de ocultar su reciente sonrojo.

—Gracias, el tuyo también luce ordenado. Siéntate —le pidió, el chico obedeció sin rechistar.

—Espero no haber interrumpido, por mi no te preocupes, puedes continuar bailando —Sasuke la miró, no era una mirada común, esta estaba cargada de algo que Sakura no pudo describir. Sus intensos ojos negros la veían con ternura.

—Eh… —no sabía que responder, ¿bailar para él?, no era exactamente lo que había dicho, más bien le decía que continuara, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de hacerlo— claro… —estaba muy nerviosa y como la observaba no ayudaba mucho a su corazón.

Respiró hondo y comenzó. Era un lugar no muy grande, pero perfectamente podía bailar algo sencillo, se movía tan bien que al poco tiempo Sasuke no pudo resistirse a tomar su violín. Se creó un ambiente perfecto, los dos disfrutaban el momento, estar solos compartiendo sus gustos era algo que siempre quisieron hacer el uno con el otro, y ya se habían dado cuenta de que compenetraban a la perfección.

La pelirrosa dio un giro para terminar con la danza, y Sasuke dio fin a su preciosa melodía. Los dos se miraron tan intensamente que parecían perdidos el uno con el otro. Incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a su pelinegro vecino, Sakura se dio la vuelta, pero tropezó con un mueble. Estaba distraída, Sasuke lograba ponerla realmente nerviosa y si seguía así, él se daría cuenta de su actitud, pero ahora eso ya había quedado en el olvido, caería por su torpeza y él lo sabría.

Más el golpe nunca llegó, se vio en los brazos del chico que desde hace tiempo le gustaba, el azabache de cabello alborotado y ojos negros como la noche, todo de él le gustaba, pero ¿qué podría gustarle a él de ella? Sakura siempre había sido tímida en el aspecto romántico, y no estaba segura de si era lo correcto sucumbir a los deseos y el amor, porque todo su tiempo lo ocupaba en el ballet. Pero eso había cambiado un año atrás cuando lo vio por primera vez, justo el día que se mudó a su apartamento; la mirada que le dedicó ese día fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón brincara y su estómago sintiera eso que muchos llaman mariposas, toda una nueva experiencia, y estaba segura que nunca le había pasado con algún otro chico, él era especial en su vida.

—Sasuke-kun —no pudo evitar decir su nombre, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que perfectamente podían sentir sus corazones latiendo velozmente, los dos parecían competir en ese sentido.

Sasuke había quedado tan impresionado al oír su nombre salir de esos rosados labios, que sitió la necesidad de probarlos. Ahora lo sabía, ella si conocía su nombre, no era completamente un desconocido. No había mucho más que decir y preguntar, no pediría permiso tampoco, se arriesgaría por primera vez, y si no lo lograba tal vez se decepcionaría, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Se acercó lentamente, quería que supiera sus intenciones, y con gusto supo que no lo detendría. Vio cerrar sus ojos verdes, esperando ser besada por sus labios que ahora sonreían con satisfacción.

Rozó su boca con la suya, sintiendo su calor, no esperó más y los unió. El beso era lento y sin preocupaciones, los dos estaban perdidos, volando quizás muy lejos de ese edificio. Sasuke la atrajo más de la cintura para hacer más profundo y satisfactorio el beso, que se fue haciendo más intenso al pasar los segundos. Los dos estaban tan alejados de la realidad que no sintieron cuando alguien abría la puerta.

—Sakura… —los dos se separaron al oír una voz masculina justo en la misma sala. Sasuke lucía confundido y Sakura estaba muy roja, demasiado apenada por la situación.

Un chico de cabello rojo estaba parado unos metros frente a ellos, los veía muy impresionado. Luego de unos segundos en que sólo se intercambiaron miradas, el pelirrojo habló.

—Vine a buscarte, pero si estas muy ocupada, mejor vengo otro día —dijo en tono serio, parecía un poco molesto ante la presencia del pelinegro— aunque creí haberte dicho que venía.

—Gaara, lo siento. Lo olvidé —Sakura no sabia como salir de esa situación, ¿qué hacer? Estaba pensando en posibles soluciones, cuando una voz a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que… debo irme ahora —Sakura quiso decir algo pero se abstuvo al ver como Sasuke avanzaba hasta la puerta, pasando de lado a Gaara, el cual no le dirigió la mirada— Gracias por tu tiempo —la puerta se cerró.

Sakura agachó la mirada, la felicidad no había durado mucho, se había marchado y ahora Gaara parecía molesto por encontrar al azabache en su apartamento. Las cosas no estaban muy bien, ahora tendría que enfrentarse al pelirrojo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**_Gaara, Waa! Lo siento, lo amo, ejem... volviendo al fic, los dos ya dieron un pequeño paso, pero no es tan fácil, Gaara se molestó con Sakura, y Sasuke se sintió como un roba novias, o algo así, jejeje..._**

**_El siguiente es el último capi. Gracias por leer! y hasta el próximo, cuídense!_**


	3. Confesión en el Teatro Victoria

_**Hola, este será el último cap. Espero les guste el final chicas.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews pasados, saber que el fic les gustó es agradable para mí, sobre todo porque siempre me hago menos diciendo que esta muy mal, jeje... no puedo evitarlo.**_

_**Nos leemos al final n_n**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Confesión en el teatro Victoria.**

Había pasado un mes si verla, un mes alejado de ella, todo por lo que había pasado aquel día en su apartamento. Sus impulsos por besarla fueron tan fuertes que poco le importó si tenía novio o no, aunque ahora esa incógnita estaba más que resuelta, la pelirrosa tenía novio, ese chico pelirrojo que los había encontrado juntos debía ser su pareja. Fue idiota al creer que estaba libre, nunca la había visto llevar chicos, así que eso fue lo que pensó, pero se había equivocado.

Suspiró como tantas veces en el día, estaba recostado en un sillón de la sala de su amigo, el pelinegro había decidido alejarse un tiempo, además Naruto, su amigo, había insistido tanto que casi le arranca un brazo por su insistencia. Pero a pesar de estar lejos, su mente seguía con ella, no verla le resultaba frustrante, sobre todo porque eso se había convertido en su hobbie favorito.

—Ya quita esa cara Sasuke, esa mujer te está haciendo daño, supéralo ya, tiene novio y no puedes meterte en su vida — le dijo su amigo rubio mientras se sentaba en otro de los sillones con un vaso de ramen instantáneo.

—Pero es que fue tan… agradable, como si siempre lo hubiéramos esperado, ¿lo entiendes Naruto?, somos compatibles — terminó Sasuke tocándose los labios, Naruto lo miró con la ceja alzada.

—Siento decirte esto Sasuke, pero eso es lo que tú sentiste, es decir, tú lo deseaste todo este tiempo, la chica te gusta pero ella nomás no contigo — le respondió Naruto, odiaba ver a Sasuke fantaseando todo el tiempo por su vecina, ya que consideraba que por su culpa el azabache ya no salía nunca de su apartamento, unicamente para trabajar.

—Tú no sabes nada Naruto, ella quiso que la besara, fue como pedírmelo con la mirada — eso es lo que creía, Sakura se lo había dicho, tal vez no con palabras pero él supo entenderle.

—En vez de soñar cosas que no son, deberías ensayar para tu número especial del concierto en el Teatro — lo regañó Naruto.

—Claro, tal vez pueda verla en el Teatro, quizás hasta baile ella también – Sasuke ya había formado una sonrisa, pero Naruto intervino de inmediato, su amigo se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones, además si seguía así podría hacerle daño a la joven y a él mismo.

—¡Ya basta, estoy harto, dattebayo!, entiende que esa chica tiene novio teme, por lo tanto no te quiere, busca a una muchacha soltera que en verdad te ame — el pelinegro no quiso responder, por una parte Naruto tenía razón, pero por otra no quería reemplazar el amor que tenía por Sakura con otra mujer, sabía de sobra que no lo lograría.

**80808080808080808**

¿Por qué era tan difícil ser feliz?, ella, que nunca había hecho nada para perjudicar a otros, no podía ni siquiera ser feliz al menos por un momento, se conformaba con tan solo verlo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto en el edificio. Ahora su alma no tenía consuelo alguno, nada, no estaba para frases de conforte ni mucho menos, lo único que quería era estar a su lado, estaba decidida, la próxima vez le confesaría sus sentimientos, aún si tuviera que pasar por encima de Gaara.

—Sakura, debes tranquilizarte, llevas horas llorando y eso no es bueno, puedes enfermar si sigues así — Ino, su mejor amiga estaba con ella en los vestidores, todas las bailarinas ensayaban en el teatro, pues en unos días tendrían la presentación junto con la filarmónica en el teatro Victoria y era un evento esperado el la ciudad, donde asistirían personas muy importantes del país.

—No puedo Ino, no es justo lo que Gaara hace sólo por celos — dijo Sakura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que su amiga le había dado.

—Sabes que puedo hablar con él, tú sólo dime Sakura y verás como hago que se arrepienta por lo que te está haciendo, yo sé que no es justo, voy a…

—No Ino, gracias. No quiero que tengas problemas con Gaara, además es cosa mía, ya veré yo como salgo de esta — contestó la pelirrosa con desgana.

—Pues no me parece, si tanto te gusta ese tal Sasuke, entonces debes de hacerle frente a Gaara. Tu felicidad es primero Sakura — ella lo sabía, pero tampoco podía ir contra él.

**80808080808080808**

Los días pasaron, ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan solo como ese mes sin verse. Parecía una locura, pero eran felices sintiéndose cerca, ella escuchándolo y él imaginándola bailar, sólo ellos, no había nadie más. Tomó su violín y lo acomodó en su estuche, todo estaba listo, ahora podría ir al concierto en el teatro Victoria.

—¿Ya estás listo Sasuke? — no respondió, pero Naruto lo tomó como un sí al ver como empezaba su caminata — recuerda lo que te dije teme.

—Hmp — fue lo único que pudo obtener de él. Naruto se sentía mal por esa situación, parecía ser el malo de la película, pero era mejor hablarle con la verdad y no alentarlo a echar a perder una relación por los sentimientos de él hacia una chica con que apenas y había cruzado palabra.

**80808080808080808**

Había lleno total, todos esperaban la última llamada para que el evento diera inicio. La filarmónica ya empezaba a acomodarse en el escenario, todos menos Sasuke, que parecía buscar a cierta persona con la mirada. Tal vez por el otro pasillo, el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a regresar a buscarla por otro lado, pero alguien lo detuvo.

—Señor Uchiha, necesito hablar con usted — una mujer rubia de aspecto agradable lo saludaba con una sonrisa, vestía formal, el Zabache supuso que era alguien importante, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para esas personas.

—Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo… — pero fue interrumpido.

—Sólo quería decirle que hemos añadido algo a su actuación, es sólo para que el público esté complacido tanto con su música como con nuestra bailarina — _bailarina_, ahora tenía toda su atención — olvidamos decírselo, ya lo hemos ensayado, esperamos que no se moleste.

**80808080808080808**

El concierto había dado inicio, ya varios números musicales y de ballet se habían llevado a cabo, Sakura estaba nerviosa porque sabía que Sasuke estaba tocando en el mismo lugar donde ella bailaría, y a pesar de querer calmarse, no podía lograrlo.

—Sakura, deja de preocuparte, baila lo mejor que puedas para que ese chico quede impresionado y vea que eres especial, así de una vez él tome la iniciativa de todo esto — las palabras de su amiga lograron aliviar un poco la angustia que sentía por saber que Gaara estaba sentado viendo, si se daba cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke… no quería ni pensarlo.

—Gracias Ino, ya es hora de mi número, debo salir — dijo Sakura al escuchar los aplausos del público, ya el anterior había terminado.

—Suerte — le susurró la rubia.

Sakura respiro hondo y avanzó hasta situarse en el centro del escenario. Su sorpresa fue total al ver a Sasuke parado con su violín también en el centro, le dirigió una mirada intensa pero no dijo nada, vio como se colocó el violín en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. Sonrió de inmediato, parecía como magia, el sólo verlo había desaparecido todos sus miedos y nerviosismo.

Se abrió el telón, una vez que callaron los aplausos, se escuchó el violín de Sasuke, y justo después el resto de instrumentos musicales de la filarmónica. Mientras tocaba, el pelinegro seguía cada movimiento de la pelirrosa, definitivamente no se cansaría nunca, ella para él lo era todo, incluso si no podían estar juntos la seguiría amando.

**80808080808080808**

Estaba impresionado, un pelirrojo hacía memoria en su cabeza, estaba seguro que había visto a ese chico en algún otro lugar. Se dio cuenta desde el principio de la actitud de ellos dos, así que era seguro que Sakura debía conocerlo, pues le había sonreído y esa sonrisa no era exactamente como las que solía regalarle a él, no, esta era más bien de amor. Abrió los ojos al máximo una vez que recordó su rostro, era ese chico que había encontrado en el apartamento. No podía interrumpir nada por ahora. Ya después arreglaría cuenta con ambos.

**80808080808080808**

Terminó y los aplausos inundaron el lugar, Sasuke sonrió, había bailado muy bien, demasiado bien y se quedaba corto. Sakura lo tomó de la mano e hicieron una pequeña reverencia al público, luego de eso lo jaló para que la siguiera. El azabache aún no terminaba, pero tampoco se quejaría, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Sasuke-kun, necesito decirte algo — dijo la pelirrosa una vez fuera, quitándole las palabras de su boca — es algo…, bueno, escúchame por favor, es algo que he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo y necesito que lo sepas.

—Adelante, después me escucharás a mi — le dijo tomándola de ambas manos.

—Yo… se que hemos hablado muy poco a pesar de ser vecinos por más de un año, pero creo que en el corazón no se manda. Te veía siempre a la una, justo después del trabajo, o al hacer las compras — decía muy nerviosa, Sasuke la escuchaba atento, no quería perderse ningún gesto, ningún sonrojo — te escuchaba, bailaba porque tú estabas ahí, en mi suelo.

—Sakura — no podía creerlo, ella también lo quería, había esperado escucharlo como él siempre lo deseaba. Tanto tiempo de espera había valido la pena, sonrió complacido por sus palabras — no sabes cuánto he esperado esas palabras, pensé que sólo las escucharía en mis sueños — la pelirrosa se sonrojó al máximo pero no apartó la mirada.

Sasuke se acercó hasta tocar su mejilla con una de sus manos, Sakura cerró los ojos ante la caricia, ahora ella también sabía que la quería. El pelinegro se acercó como la última vez, pero esta vez depositó un beso en su frente, la pelirrosa lo miró entre sorprendida y decepcionada. El azabache sonrió, ahora la complacería, unieron sus labios una vez más, lucharían por estar juntos y Sasuke no tendría ningún remordimiento de conciencia, estaba claro que ella no quería a su novio.

El beso terminó y ambos se sonrieron, pero como la última vez el chico pelirrojo los esperaba, pero ahora tenía los brazos cruzados, era como si todo se repitiera de nuevo, con la diferencia de que el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

—Gaara, por favor, debes entender, esto no es como antes, Sasuke-kun es muy diferente a Sai — ¿Sai?, ¿quién era ese? Sasuke no estaba entendiendo muy bien todo.

—Sakura, Sai era un vago que no te respetaba — empezó a decir el chico, ignorando lo dicho hacia Sasuke — se aprovechaba de ti y tú siempre se lo permitiste, no me gustaría que mi pequeña hermana volviera a caer en algo como eso — _"hermana",_ esa palabra hizo eco en la mente del pelinegro, así que era el hermano, ahora entendía su comportamiento.

—Lo siento Gaara, pero no pienso alejarme de Sasuke-kun, yo lo amo — Sakura tomó el brazo de Sasuke después de la confesión, Gaara sólo les dirigió una mirada seria.

—Así que Sasuke — dijo el pelirrojo ahora dirigiéndose al azabache – supongo que violinista — vio el violín que descansaba arriba de una mesita — ¿por qué Sakura? — si quería respuestas, las tendría, además era fácil responderla.

—Porque ella fue la única que me ha cautivado con tan sólo una mirada, porque siempre provocó miedo, miedo al rechazo, algo que jamás pensé que podría sentir, porque es la mujer que logró arrancarme una sonrisa, soñar e imaginar, porque a conseguido que esté al pendiente siempre, porque descubrí que me agrada su compañía — podría durar todo el día dando explicaciones, pero dos palabra siempre resumía todas las demás y las que faltaban por venir — y porque _**la amo**_.

Sakura, incluso Gaara estaba sorprendido por tales palabras, ahora el pelirrojo no estaba seguro si intervenir entre dos personas que querían estar juntas, que se necesitaban. El chico pelirrojo dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse…

—Muy bien, me gustaría conversar este viernes en la casa de nuestros padres, una cena en familia — dijo y se fue sin esperar la respuesta del Uchiha.

—Cielos, no ha salido tan mal, pensé que Gaara jamás entendería – dijo la pelirrosa, Sasuke la abrazó de la cintura.

—Eso es porque soy encantador — dijo Sasuke bromeando. Sakura rió.

—Sí, claro — dijo Sakura con sarcasmo — a no ser que le hayas gustado a mi hermano, pero lo dudo joven Uchiha, mi hermano tiene novia y se llama Ino.

—Hmp, sólo dime Sasuke-kun — la pelirrosa sonrió.

—¡Oh, no!, el concierto aún no termina, debes regresar con la filarmónica y yo me prepararé para el siguiente baile — Sakura lo jaló del brazo para ir, pero el pelinegro ni se movió, haciendo que Sakura se regresara en su intento por jalarlo. Sasuke le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Voy, pero si aceptas salir a cenar conmigo esta noche — Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, era una propuesta tentadora y claro que aceparía — recuerda que debemos celebrar lo que dejamos pendiente — Sakura recordó ese día — teníamos un años sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra, y el día anterior por fin habíamos conversado, por eso fui a tu apartamento, así que no puedes decir que no.

Sakura se acercó hasta susurrarle algo en el oído para después marcharse con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Sasuke sonrió de igual forma, a partir de ahora le esperaban días muy felices con su pelirrosa, ahora sólo faltaba explicarle a Naruto, estaba seguro que entendería. Tomó su violín, esperaría paciente hasta terminar el evento, después podría disfrutar la compañía de su hermosa bailarina.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Gracias por leer! Este fue el pequeñito fic. Cortito pero significativo porque esa canción me gusta, jejeje!**_

_**Supongo que muchas adivinaron qué era Gaara de Sakura, de hecho me lo dijeron por ahí en los reviews, la verdad era bastante obvio, si hubiera sido el caso de ser su novio, Gaara habría matado a Sasuke desde el segundo cap xD **_

_**Por cierto, que suertudota Ino! Ino es la pareja de Gaara en este fic, por ninguna preferencia en particular, simplemente surgió.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo, si quieren regalarme un review de despedida sería feliz n_n Soy Liz-cam, cuídense mucho!**_


End file.
